The Shadow program
by Nena-Daconte
Summary: Each agent will have to tutor a teenage criminal for six months as part of a rehabilitation program. Suddenly the bordeline personalities of this convics will collide and the entire team will be kept hostage by one of their own.all characters but main P&D
1. Chapter 1

**I'm planning this as a massive CM story. It kind of has a lot of flashbacks and the story line is a bit complex, so if you have any question just ask. I will suggest adding this story to your alerts if you like it because updating maybe irregular. Review if you like it or if I make any mistake!**

Detective John Hareton from Internal Affairs was tired. Today he had wrapped off a big corruption case involving missing funds on a drug's case. It was late and all he wanted to do was go home and hug his two beautiful daughters. He had a picture of them placed on his desk and he gave them a last glance before leaving. He grabbed his coat and walked through the semi-abandoned cubicles. A few workaholics typed reports on the dark only illuminated by the glow of the monitor. Hareton felt bad for their families before his mind trailed off to more optimistic subjects, for example, the barbecue ribs his wife made for tonight's dinner.

He was already on the elevator when he heard Nick Caston call him from the main dispatch. "Hareton, there's a big fish on line one ready to talk with you!" John cursed out loud and almost raced to reach his partner who was holding the phone for him. Maybe it was just a detail on the report or some kind of announcement about the new meetings.

Nick felt guilty for pulling John back, but he didn't thought it was something important either. He lighted a cigarette and waited for John to finish the call. He saw how John's green deep eyes opened wide and how he seemed to gasp for air.

"Got any plans for the weekend, Nick?" John asked as he hanged up the phone. When he saw Nick nodding he carried on, "Cancel them. There's a hostage situation and they need us both immediately."

"Shouldn't SWAT or something like that take care?" Nick was pissed off and surprised. These cases usually gave a lot of publicity and often a raise or promotion for the agents in charge if they had a happy ending. Sadly that was rarely the outcome. "Where?"

"Behavior Analysis Unit. The kidnapper is someone from inside, that's why they called us"

_A month before….._

"_We really need to start having our meetings at a reasonable hour." JJ complained sleepily as she took a seat._

"_I'm sorry for the schedule but I have a big announcement to make." Hotch excused himself with the usual mix of softness and authority in his voice._

"_Here, baby girl." Morgan passed a cup of coffee to Garcia and took the spot next to her as usually._

"_You know how to keep a woman happy, handsome." García thanked as she took sips of her cup._

_The rest of the team placed themselves around the new conference room. The fragile crystal walls had been replaced by bulletproof Plexiglas after the recent letters threatening the FBI written by a_ _terrorist group. The room was now also completely sealed and the noise and voices were imperceptible from outside._

"_Our department has faced serious budget cuts on the last few weeks. To avoid the possibly of any of you losing your jobs, I have agreed to participate on alternative programs." Hotch explained the situation as he opened the door. "One of them is the Social Rehabilitation Program. During six months we'll be tutoring three young adults that face a preventive sentence for small crimes. At the end of the program we will grade their performance and attitudes and they will get a reduction or exoneration on their time in jail... It's called the Shadow program." _

_Three teenagers entered the room. Two guys and one girl. The first guy was short and wore glasses. His curly, greasy hair fell freely on his face covered with pimples. He was wearing loose jeans and a squared shirt. _

_The second guy was taller and stronger. His hair was very short, almost military-styled. He had green eyes and a permanent grin on his face. We wore a loose football jersey and jeans. _

_The girl was Latin with curly hair. She had ponytails and she was wearing a white tight dress. She was beautiful and she exhibited a flirty smile._

"_Did he say six months?" Reid asked confused._

"_Did he say they were sentenced criminals?" García looked worried_

"_I introduce you to your shadows, agents." Hotch concluded with a severe face. He was obviously not a fan of the idea_

**It is just the prologue and I promise next chapters will be longer. Tell me if you liked it!**


	2. Getting to know everybody

**Thanks for your first 3 reviews XD I'll try to update regularly but be patient with me. Right now I'm only writing this story so I should be able to concentrate. Review and tell me what you think about it.**

"Fill me in, agent." John demanded to the agent already on scene. "How many hostages we have?"

"Agents Reid, Jareau, Hotchner, Rossi, Morgan, the technical analyst Penelope Garcia and Jake Thomson" the agent read the names from the case file in order and handed it to Hareton. "The attackers are two teenager kids. Ted Thickson and Hope DeLeón."

"Are you telling me that two unarmed teenagers managed to take down five highly trained adults and two other hostages?" Nick questioned surprised.

"Thickson had a gun and the agents are required to enter unarmed since the recent threats to the bureau." the agent had obviously explained the situation a few times, because a comprehensive and polite smile appeared on her face.

"Just brilliant, people!" Nick was irritated by the contradictory standards of the FBI. He was part of the "new wave" of agents recently promoted and the slow burocracy of the agency get on his nerves usually. His personality contrasted his partner's who as the old dog he was knew how to handle delicate situations.

"I want a full report about the Shadow's program on my desk." Hareton took control immediately despite of his languishment.

"_I don't get why she has to stay with me. Wouldn't she find it more didactic to take direct action on the field with you guys?" Penelope bit her lip nervously as she played with her long blonde hair._

"_She knows shit about computers and stuff, baby girl. Besides, she is an uptown girl and she doesn't wasn't to mess up those high heels with blood and mud. You'll be just fine and when we come back, I'll take you out to have dinner, alright?" Derek tried to calm down Garcia and he kissed her check before leaving._

_Penelope was still nervous. She didn't had that maternal instinct with kids and beside, this girl kind of resembled the popular girls back on the days when she was bullied ad mocked for her looks. García was sure this girl probably knew nothing about computers and "shit". Girls like her never did. They always had somebody there to fix things for them without lifting a finger. She read the name on the file Hotch gave to her: Hope DeLeón. It was rather an unusual name but probably boys in high school found it exotic and seductive._

_The door opened and two teens entered escorted by Hotch. He was clearly uncomfortable as the girl and the athletic boy chatted lively. "García I want you to meet Hope. She'll be your Shadow _

_for the rest of the program." Hotch introduced the ladies politely._

_García stood up to take the hand the girl was offering and while she did that, she marveled at her looks. She was truly beautiful. Her olive skin was perfectly marked by her loose wavy dark hair. She had light bangs that covered her right eye gracefully and a perfectly pearly smile. She had a good figure too, and the white fitted and strapless dress complemented her body in all senses. García felt embarrassed by her simple tailor black skirt and her polka doted blouse. She had a very particular sense of fashion that few tastes appreciated._

"_Is that an INTeL CORE micro processor? Is not even for sale yet!" Hope almost squealed as she pointed a black square placed on Garcia´s desk._

"_It is on Japan." Penelope corrected shyly. Hotch smiled lightly and the athlete suppressed a chuckle. Hope was so exited it seemed like it was Christmas for her._

"_You didn't! How?" hope asked blown away. _

"_Working for the FBI has its advantages. Just tell the Japanese that you call from the Bureau and they will sell you their grandmothers for a decent price." Penelope gave a giggle and invited the girl to check out the processor. Maybe she wasn't so bad._

"_I assume that square thing is a fundamental piece for your work here, which justifies the fact that you manipulated the office resources at that scale." Hotch tried to sound severe on his warning._

"_Yes sir. It is an excellent base data support format. It can store information and manipulate it effectively and…" Garcia explained the main functionalities embarrassed and trying to justify herself. _

"_And its sound quality will blow away the roof!" Hope cheered as she took a seat and gestured with her hand. "Gentleman, I think we'll be just fine. Find yourselves something useful to do."_

"_You're such a nerd!" the boy mocked as he reached for the door._

"_Laugh now, Jake! I've saw your mentor and that brawny tall guy doesn't seems as nice as my mentor here." Hope defended herself; the smile on Jake's lips vanished and he followed Hotch to the next office._

_Nice? García couldn't believe her ears. The girl called her nice and to be honest she might have judged her too fast. Penelope smiled and surprised herself actually looking forward for the next six months._

"_Is it that bad?" Jake asked concerned to agent Hotchner. At first when he tough Hotch was going to be his mentor, he was like, ok. Now they have revealed him his mentor was going to be the b}ig black guy who stared at him since he entered the room. Not ok, he thought._

"_Derek Morgan can appear to be a bit intimidating but I'm sure you'll be fine. Maybe you'll think about beating someone on the street twice after you meet him." Hotch replied._

"_Maybe…"_

_The next office the entered was Derek's. It was sober and with no other personal details or decorations. Suddenly Jake felt jealous thinking about the nice, warm, pink-covered office Hope was sitting at the moment. the thought of Hope made him smile. And the sight of agent Morgan with his arms crossed and a severe grin whipped of the smile. "I'll take it from here, Hotch." Derek dismissed his boss and closed the office door after he left._

"_So…" Jake broke the awkward silence between them._

"_So...Do you have a name?" Derek questioned softening his expression._

"_Jake Thomson." _

"_Agent Derek Morgan." he replied as he took a look at the sports jacket of the teen. " A big football fan?"_

"_Yeap. You probably played in school before you injured." Jake circled around the room moving around things and touching everything. It was a bad habit that used to drive his mom nuts._

"_How do you know that?" Derek raised his eyebrows lightly._

"_Well, you certainly have the type. And all the retired colleague football players end up either cops or thugs." _

"_There's still time before we leave to the airport. Wanna show me some moves?" Morgan invited trying to sound casual but a sparkle on his brown deep eyes revealed otherwise._

"_I don't want to hurt an old man." Jake mocked with a defiant grin. _

_Later that morning…_

_The park in front of the gray officinal building contrasted with the depressing landscape. In the middle of tall buildings and surrounded by the daily noises of the city, a green oasis emerged. In the center field a little crowd was reunited. A tall dark and handsome man was running behind a boy with a sports jersey. JJ, Rossi and Hotch drank some coffee sting on a nearby bench. A blonde woman and a Latin girl cheered the boys enthusiastically while Reid and the nerdy kid played chess. _

_When Hotch received a call informing the transportation was ready for taking them to the airport he interrupted the game and announced it was time to go. Jake and Morgan approached the provisional cheerleaders to say good-bye._

"_Baby, I'll be back before you know it." Morgan leaned and kissed García on the forehead. She smiled happily and blushed._

_Jake just grabbed Hope by the waist pulled her close and kissed her passionately. The rest of the team observed amazed. "A little something for you to remember me." Jake explained simply as he broke the kiss. _

_Agent Reid noticed a little jealousy on Ted, the kid that he tutored. He was shy and intelligent but he had no chance against a player like Jake Thomson who now jogged to catch the rest of the agents as Derek followed him. García and hope exchanged a knowing smile._


	3. Brokenheart

**This chapter is dedicated to all the brokenhearted girls out there…you're not alone. Thanks for adding me to story favs, it means a lot. The next chapter will hopefully contain a lot of action because this is mainly romance and angst I guess. Tell me what do you think**

"You have to admit these guys were ticking bombs. It surprises me that the other kid didn't snap as well." Nick confessed to his partner. They were sitting in the old conference room of the BAU with scattered papers and notes covering entire room.

"He didn't have a chance. DeLeón stabbed him before he could react. The kid is stable but he needs medical care immediately." the gent Sively, the designed assistant for the case informed. She was a young woman with shiny red hair and lost of freckles that gave her a childlike look.

"We need to know what was their detonator and how did the situation developed. Do you have any tapes of the incident?" Hareton asked Sively.

"We have a tape and a live camera at the place…." Sively suggested.

"Let's check them out."

_Two weeks before…._

"_I don't get it! I simply don't." Hope was chasing her mentor through the corridors of the office with a tall shaken frapucchinno with about ten inches of cream and chocolate bits. She busted her ass on the gym six days a week so she could afford a little dessert sometimes. "You're going out with a possessive, nerdy, simple and frankly disappointing experiment of man when you work day after day with an Abercrombie model."_

"_Kevin is not that bad, Hope. He's average, and decent and funny." García justified herself as she took a sip of her frappuchino. Hope had made her put the same amount of cream and chocolate that she put on hers and she needed to admit it was delicious. "I love Abercrombie. Maybe we could go shopping with JJ on Saturday and she could bring his little baby."_

"_For the record you just listed "average" as a quality. Booooring" Hope decided to give her friend a break. She had really started considering a close friend. "Saturday will be good. I don't really go to Abercrombie for the clothes, I go for the bags." Hope chuckled._

_The both reached the office while gossiping and chatting but when they opened the door, their jaws dropped and Hope´s beverage felt to the floor. Jake was there without shirt lying over a girl who was half naked. He was sooo busted. He slowly took out his hand from inside the girl's bra and stood up. The girl imitated him and tried to cover her body. García gave Hope a worried look but she seemed emotionless and controlled when she walked to her chair._

"_Your skirt is really pretty." Hope pointed out as she handed the piece of fabric to the girl. "Too bad they didn't have it on you size." she sat in front of the keyboard and started typing without looking away from the screen. "You own me a coffee. Leave it on my desk by tomorrow's morning." she ordered Jake._

_García passed them and took a seat next to her friend. "Close the door when you leave. I will inform agent Hotchner about your behavior and he'll probably call you to his office."_

_After they heard the door closing García turned to face Hope. "Are you ok? Look! Your dress got stained. I think I can take it away." Penelope started rubbing the stain with a moisturized towel. _

"_Stop." García ignored Hope's order. "Stop!" Hope cried. Her face was covered in tears and she broke down into her friend's lap sobbing and tearing heavily._

_Somebody knocked on the door and Penelope opened it._

"_Emergency delivers. Two liters of choc chip and mocha low fat ice cream straight from Benny's ice cream shop. Titanic and Crazy, Stupid Love DVDs. The best for my princess." Derek handed in the package and García thanked. Then he took a look at the tiny girl with messed makeup and a pink pajama crawled over Penelope´s couch watching tv. She had a big package of tissues and some of them surrounded her like fallen leaves as she cleaned her teary eyes._

"_Is she going to be ok?" Derek asked concerned._

"_She is going to be just fine. Trust me, girl's heart were created to be broken." Penelope smiled sadly. "Promise you'll punish the big football player that broke hers."_

"_I'll tackle him so badly he will think a truck hit him, babe." Derek was wondering about something and he decided to ask directly. "Has someone ever broken yours?"_

"_Take a look at the mirror, delicious. Good night." Penelope close the door leaving Derek alone with his thoughts._

"_Take a look in the mirror? What the hell she's talking about?" he mumbled confused as he jumped on his car._

**I know this is short but this is going to be a really important event on the storyline so I wanted to take the time to write it properly /3 Tell me what do you think and maybe if you'd like to see some JJ&Reid on the story (merely platonic and friendship I guess)**


	4. Breaking Point

**Here's the hostage scene. I see there are many readers who added this story to their alerts, thank u! Feel free to review and comment I'm planning to feature a bit of JJ & Reid in a chapter, then a bit of Penelope & Derek in other and then start wrapping this up. From the next chapter on, they'll be no more flashbacks and I'm kind of glad because they are fun to read but difficult to write n.n. Enjoy and review!**

"Here's the tape, agents" officer Sively gave the other two agents a brown package. The three of them took a seat and got ready to take notes.

"Remember to write down anything that catches your attention, even if it seems a little odd." The experienced voice of Hareton recommended. He seemed ten years older than this morning, before he took the case. Luckily he had one less thing to worry; his wife and children had decided to stay with their grandmother for the weekend.

Nick played the tape and in the screen an empty room appeared. It was very similar to the one they were using at the moment and that produced an uneasy feeling on the agents.

_Security tape recording. April 12, 12:00 a.m_

"_I really screwed up, right?" Jake entered the room with a resigned sight. He had arrived an hour earlier to try to talk with Hope but García told hi the girl had spend the whole morning locked in Hotchner's office. "It's been a week! Why can't she get over it?"_

"_I don't get it man, if you loved her how could you hurt her like that?" Morgan gave a supporting slap on his pupil's shoulder. "If you think she's worth it, you should fight to get her back."_

"_I could tell you he same, D" Jake accused defensively._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_I'm sorry, ok. I don't want more fights." Jake apologized as he rested his head on the large round wooden table._

_Penelope García entered the room more cheerful and active than usually. "Good morning sweethearts! Did you have a good night?"_

"_I dreamed with you, angel. That's good enough for me." Derek greeted flirty "What did you did last night?"_

"_Oh well, Kevin wanted to attend a scientific convention and he took me to dinner. I told Hope not to wait for me but I ended up waiting for her until 1 am. Young love! C'est la vie!" García chatted as she placed the copies of the present case in each of the seats for the rest of the team._

"_A scientific convention? That's a romantic night!" Morgan pointed out sarcastically._

"_1 am! Oh, that responsible!" Jake complained raising the voice a little more than necessary. "What was she doing out that late"_

"_Ask the right question o receive the right answer; and preferably formulate your question in a lower tone." Penelope recommended with a cold but still polite voice. Obviously she had chosen her side in the war._

_Jake thought for a few minutes and frowned, and then he asked again with a smoother tone. "Who took her out so late?"_

"_Ted went to a club with her. They had been dating for a week or so." Penelope informed enjoying the finch of pain on Jake's face._

"_What's with women and nerds?" Derek asked rhetorically, trying to be supporting with his friend who was hitting his head with the table._

"_They provide emotional and financial security plus they're not afraid to show their feelings" Penelope answered a bit defensively._

"_They have pimples, greasy hair and their bodies are like spaghettis!" Jake whipped as he kept hitting his head._

"_Are you talking about Ted?" JJ asked, joining the group, followed by Rossi. "I can't stand that kid!"_

_Jake gave a triumphant "Seeee!" and encouraged JJ to keep going. "Well he kind of hoards Reid. I haven't seen him in a month." JJ was obviously madder than she appeared but not seeing Reid affected her for a reason not even she understood fully._

"_His look gives me goose bumps." Rossi contributed as he inspected García's copies._

"_I don't believe all of you! Hope is actually happy about this and I0m not letting you ruin that!" García scolded the team but she only got another loud cry from Jake which forehead was beginning to look purple as he kept hitting it._

"_Do you mind if we actually begin the meeting?" the familiar authoritarian voice of Hotch caused that everyone ran to their seats like kid in school. The whole team respected and also feared their boss._

_Hope was behind him and apparently she had overheard the last part of the conversation but she acted normally and placed herself a far away as possibly from Jake. Minutes later, when Hotch was already explaining the case, Reid entered quietly. Hotch gave him a severe look but ignored the interruption. Few minutes later, Ted busted in the room. This time Hotch interrupted the explanation irritated to start a lecture about punctuality. Ted closed the door behind him and listened to the lecture patiently. Once it concluded, he revealed the object he hided behind his body. A semiautomatic gun was pointing straight to JJ's head. _

"_Ted…" Rossi begun he started moving toward them but the sound of the lock being removed from the weapon stop him. JJ had her eyes closed and her hands lifted._

"_Don't. Care to explain this, Hotch?" Ted threatened s he threw a bunch of files on the table. Hope was the fastest and grabbed a file with her name. _

"_Oh my God!" her eyes widened and her expression changed to pure rage. "You profiled us! You son of a bitch! You observed us during months just like rats on a cage." Hope stood up and ignored the warnings of Ted. She grabbed a sharpened paperweight without anyone noticing._

"_Babe, it's not that bad…" Jake started. Obviously Ted was confused and unsure about how to handle things._

"_Don't call me babe, you cheating moron." Hope threatened. Her look was insane and her lips had turned into a fine line. "And don't tell me to calm down."_

"_Fine. Just come here…" the last word came out of his mouth before Jake could help it. He regretted immediately when he felt pain on his right shoulder followed by a humid sensation. He saw something like a stake coming out of his shoulder and the blood wetting his shirt. He dropped to his knees and supported on Dereck who had approached to help him. "…babe"_

_The whole team was terrified and shocked. Things happen so fast it all appeared a dream. They were unarmed and now they knew the threat was serious. Nobody hesitated when Ted ordered everyone to move to the corner of the room and sit on the floor._

"_I hope you have a plan. Now we are in this together, Teddy." Hope stated, cleaning the blood of her pink short skirt. Her voice and face were as cold as ice._

**There's an implicit warning to all the boys out there on this chapter. Never cheat your girls….they could end up stabbing you with a paperweight ;)**


	5. Hope

**Thanks to my new reviewer! and to Kim who has been really supportive. I'd like to read some good P&D story, so if you are writing any or had read some…please tell me. Here I will tell what happened in and out of the room, so it probably will end up being a long chapter. I'm planning a very dramatic scene for the next chapter but I still need to develop it properly.**

The crystal room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. A strange calm before the tempest ruled as the agents sat on the floor stared at the floor deeply shocked while a SWAT team surrounded the room with at least a dozen of red dots directly reflected on the hijackers' bodies. They didn't seem worried, thought. They knew perfectly well they could easily shot sown one or two persons before the SWAT bullets could go through the heavy Plexiglas. Ted shifted his weight uncomfortably and drops of sweat covered his neck. He distinguished the agents in charge of the negotiation as soon as they enter the BAU and the idea of being analyzed and observed deeply disturbed him.

He had experienced that countless times on his life. Going from hospital to hospital facing doctors who appeared every time more ignorant and irritant. Trying to break him apart; to analyze the source of his outstanding intelligence and also condemning the violent behavior with his other classmates in school. They never found the real cause. His parents thought he was hopeless and decided for homeschooling. His violent behavior didn't diminish thought. The constant complains of neighbors forced them either to subscribe to the program of the BAU or go to preventive prison. Just when he thought he had found a safe place where he could be appreciated properly, he discovered the truth: he was just a lab rat again. This thought reminded him of the anger and hate he felt this morning and with a refreshed purpose of vengeance, he approached Jake.

So physical superior, now laying white pale and weak on a corner, stained with his own blood; Jake was no rival to him. He had allowed Reid to place a tourniquet to him in order to keep him alive and use him in future negotiations but now he was tempted to shot him. He heard Hope coming near and he decided to try a little test on his new ally. He lifted his foot and with all his strength, he kicked Jake's shoulder. Jake cried and convolved in pain as the rest of the team gasped scared. Ted observed carefully the reaction of Hope. Not a single muscle moved in her perfectly gorgeous face. Her lip twisted up on a cracked smile and he felt relieved as he confirmed her loyalty.

A knock on the glass door distracted him. A mid aged man, apparently in charge of the case was holding a cardboard with a message written with black marker. "Ready to negotiate?"

Ted took the yellow post-it Hope offered and wrote his reply on it. "Ready when you are. I'll go out armed and with a hostage while my girl stays here with the rest of them. If you try anything I shot my hostage and she shots someone randomly from inside. Are we clear?"

"Surrender the wounded kid." Hareton tried to get something in exchange.

"No"

" Come out now."

Ted made a gesture to Hope, who held the door open for him. Ted decided to take with him JJ and they exited the room together. After the room was sealed after them, Hope came near the rest of the hostages. She was holding the knife that Ted had given to her but her hands were shaking.

"Hold on, dear. You are doing things just fine." Hotchner encouraged her without lifting his gaze from the floor.

"What are you doing Hotch?" Rossi questioned in shock as the entire team struggled to understand. They had been tied to each other back with back and now they formed a strange geometrical shape

"I stabbed him, Hotch. I screwed up." Hope didn't face them, but she was clearly talking to her boss. Now her entire body was shaking and a few tears escaped her eyes.

"You improvised. Remember what we talked about this morning. Ted was starting to present symptoms of ezquitzofrenia. You are his only attachment to reality, if he thinks you're on his side he'll be easier to control." Hotch talked fast but clearly trying to keep Hope calmed.

"Is he going to be ok?" Hope stared at Jake. He was now asleep and breathing lightly. "I tried not to hit any artery but he's bleeding badly."

"I don't know but you need to attack him when he's distracted. Wait for the right moment." Hotch recommended.

"She's on our side?" Reid asked confused. His eyes were fixed on the tiny body of JJ being held strongly by Ted on the other side of the Plexiglas. He tried to pull his body closer to the glass which consequently bought an uncomfortable pressure on the rest of the teams' bodies "Why doesn't she release us?"

"Reid! Stop moving! " García complained twisting her body. a new wave of complains rised.

"Because Ted won't hesitate to shot JJ." Rossi suddenly realized Hope was only acting as part as an elaborated plan. "How do you know how to stab him without killing him?"

"My dad was an abusive alcoholic who had to give up med school for his addiction." Hope had regained control of herself and now she dried her tears with the sleeve of her blouse. "He has a bunch of anatomy books on the attic. That and a bit of luck helped me out."

"JJ won't take it anymore. She is shaking and sobbing badly, we need to do something." Reid was observing the scene developing outside. Ted was now shouting and pushing JJ around; clearly he wasn't getting what he wanted.

"He is going to attack somebody soon. He needs to prove he still has control of the situation. You need to convince him to give a hostage up. Jake will be an excellent option." Hotch enlisted the things to do as Hope nodded. Ted was coming back to the conference room and he didn't look happy.

"And Hope…" Rossi added just before Hope opened the door. "You're a killer actress." a small a quick smile appeared on the girl's face but vanished automatically.

"He asked to talk with his mother and to be provided of a safe mean to the airport and a private jet to get out of the city." Hareton reviewed the demands to the agent Sively.

"I've heard worst. Some even ask for a million dollars to start a new life. Fake passports, money, transportation…they never get any." Sively responded sympathetically. When she smiled she appeared much younger.

"Well in this case he's not getting anything even if we were willing to provide the means." Hareton frowned and lighten a smoke. The young red haired agent caused in him emotions he didn't want to experience being a married man. "Both of his parents were killed a year ago. He killed them." Sively gasped in surprise. "He's obviously delusional and not in touch with reality."

"People, you may want to listen to the recording from inside the room while Ted was out. Apparently we have a man inside" Nick gave away the breaking news with an optimistic smile. "More like a teenage girl but I guess we could use her anyway."

After an extraordinary effort from Detective Caston to recreate the dialogue that took place when the other two agents were in the middle of the negotiation, finally the situation was cleared. Even though the situation was still tense now the agents allowed themselves to be a bit optimistic about the outcome of the case. Hareton thought maybe he was getting promoted after all.

Meanwhile in the conference room, a pissed off Ted circled the room rubbing his hands. Hope thought that he looked a lot like the villains in the cartoons and she suppressed a smile. Ted suddenly stop walking, looking more serene he cleared his throat. "We need to show them we are dangerous. They are underestimating us, doll." Ted spoke slowly as he ran his gaze through the group, like a lion looking for his pray. "Garcia." he decided pointing his gun at her. "Stand up!"


	6. Somebody has to pay

**This is a very dramatic chapter and I hope that I was able to capture the feeling of the situation without losing the action and energy. My characters are a bit crazy as Kim pointed out XD but I'll try to keep them realistic. To my new reviewers thank you very much, I'm glad to hear from you 3 I also noticed two other people added me to your alerts, thank u!**

A uniform reprobation plea rose as Ted grabbed García violently and forced her to stand. She lost the apparent composure she had been showing and she broke down crying and screaming frenetically. The confusion increased because Derek was shaking violently, trying to get loose but at the same time pulling the rope that tied the Team together. Rossi and Hotch tried to calm the situation but panic had taken over the situation. García continued pleading for help as Hope tried to get her voice heard through chaos. "Ted, stop!" Hope debated with herself. A part of her wanted to save her friend but another was worried about blowing up her cover.

"There's no point! They'll shot us down!" Hope tried to reason unsuccessfully. Ted tied down the tec analyst to a chair.

"That's nothing compared to what I'm going to do to him! I'll kill you if you touch her!" Derek threatened furiously from the ground. He looked really scary and his eyes were filled with anger and impotence. Every scream from García caused him to revolve and clench his jaw. Hope made a mental note about his behavior to analyze it later.

She understood time was fundamental; she needed to act. Calmly she thought of a more convincing argument to reason with Ted. "She always supported you, unlike the others." the plan worked. Ted snapped when he heard the last part of the sentence.

"What you mean unlike the others?" Ted growled outraged. He always felt as if everybody talked behind his back and now his fear was confirmed. "Who are the others?"

"WE. We are the others, you freak." Derek tried to spit the word freak with as much hate and contempt as he could in every syllable. "Suck it up you nerd sick rat."

Hope then had an idea. An idea so twisted and sick that she felt a little guilty for having it. She had to save García. Ted would shot her immediately well, if he did not stabbed her; both ways she'll end up death. Ted was too mad to leave the Team without a punishment, so Hope's only chance was pointing out another victim; somebody strong enough to endure the pain and courageous enough to put up a fight before going down. Derek Morgan was the obvious choice but there was a problem. He was not immortal and there was no way Ted will miss a shot so close to his target.

Hope walked near a chair while the guys insulted each other and broke a wooden leg applying pressure with her feet. She was surprised when it came up that easily. When she reached down to pick it up, her eyes and Jake's crossed for a second. His look was unreadable but she made sure to smile him before getting up. Hopefully she'll do things right and this whole mess would be over.

She walked towards Derek with the improvised bat on her hands and hit him with it. Her swing was not strong enough to hurt him badly but it still hurt Derek because he repressed a curse.

"What are you doing?" Ted asked surprised but obviously pleased.

"Well, I'm killing two birds with a single shot. Wanna hurt him?" she offered him the bat. "Wanna hut her? Hurt him." Hope pointed Gacía.

"Why?" Ted questioned as he took the bat. García yelled and pleaded him not to hut Derek.

"It's ok, baby girl. I'm going to be fine." Derek repeated over and over with a serene voice. He wasn't sure if he was trying to convince Penelope or himself.

"Love." hope spelled the words with a ceremonial respect. She already felt guilty about using it as a weapon to hurt Derek and Penelope.

"Say good bye to her." Ted quickly came up with a sadistic little act before the torture. JJ hid her face on Reid's shoulder and Hotch and Rossi let out a few tears. "It's an order." Ted rushed and pulled the face of Derek up for him to look straight into Penelope's eyes.

"I love you baby girl." Derek was maybe aware this could be his last chance to say good bye and he summed up all those chats over the phone, all the nights watching movies together and all the feelings in-between on a single line. Somehow it didn't seem enough.

"I love you too." Penelope's almost unbearable whisper was followed by a loud bump. The sound of the wooden stick hitting straight into Derek's head. And then again. Over and over. The same sound mixed with the desperate cry of Penelope.

The agents outside knocked and hit the glass walls trying unsuccessfully to distract Ted's attention. Other SWAT agents opened fire until they saw it was useless because of the thick plexiglass. They all end up just watching and unable to stop the torture.

The tears on Hope's eyes barely allowed her to see anything but she managed to find the paperweight. It still had Jake's blood in it. With full strength and finding confidence out of nowhere, Hope stabbed Ted from behind. Her attack was so perfect it went exactly into the heart. Ted stood there for a whole minute before the blood came thought her mouth. He looked around confused and touched the place of the wound before vanishing down. He was death.

Hope didn't have time to celebrate her victory. Between the confusion, Ted had dropped the gun and JJ took it without anyone noticing. She thought she was saving everybody when she shot Hope directly into the chest. The rest of the team tried to stop her but there were too late to reveal her the secret plotting against Ted.

Hope crumbled down and felt unconsciously to the floor. Her pretty dark navy blouse was covered with blood….

**This chapter is extremely short D: but is because is not the last one, I'm doing a little epilogue to give a good conclusion to every mini story. Time to raise your voice, last chance! Review!**


	7. Every story has an end

**I wanna thank everyone that send your reviews ! I'll be grateful always. I hope you keep reading my stories. Surprisingly many of you followed my advice and added this to your alerts/ favorites, good for u! Thanks to Kim for her support Hopefully we will see more P&D on screen next season..!**

Hospitals suck. They had this really weird smell that makes your stomach (ironically) sick. Hope was barely aware of her body as a group of nurses and doctors carried her around. With every bum and turn a severe flick of pain ran thought her chest. She couldn't complain, anyway. She was already having trouble to breathe through the oxygen mask. That had been the worst. She had barely felt pain when JJ shot her; it felt more like a warm sticky sensation. The most difficult part had been the lack of air that forced her to make an extra effort for every single breath.

She had heard the confusion that ruled once that the Team got loose, the steps of the SWAT team when they broke into the room and finally she felt the hands of a young paramedic applying pressure to her wound. Jake, Morgan and her were placed in different ambulance cars but Penelope crying hysterically was not a good sign. Once Hope was carried to the surgery room, she lost consciousness and lat herself float in the space….

"How are you holding up, kid?" Rossi asked to Jake who was lying on the hospital bed choking with a big bite of a chocolate brownie.

"I'm barely holding up. You know what is cruel?" Jake carried on without waiting for a reply as he licked the chocolate remaining in the envelop. "You always wake up in the hospitals starving just to find out that the food actually sucks"

"You know, she woke up just minutes ago. Hotch is with the detective Hareton, explaining him the situation. You should go see her." Rossi got straight to the point.

"She stabbed me" Jake reminded while he reconsidered his options

"She totally had good reason for that." JJ step up entering the room. You could tell that she was tired but she still tried to put on a smile.

"You shot her." Jake seemed to have an internal debate.

"I had a good reason! " JJ defended herself and then kissed good bye Rossi and Jake. "Reid is taking me home. Think about it Jake."

"The nurses said I can't get up." Jake stated when he was left alone with Rossi.

"We don't have to tell them." Rossi winked his eye and helped the teenager to get up. It was a long way to the intense care unit but they were able to manage it.

"Is that the kid who got stabbed?" agent Sively pointed out when she spotted the two figures slowly passing at the end of the corridor. Agent Hareton responded by nodding his head. It was the seond time tonight that he was ready to leave and this time he wouldn't stop unless it was mandatory. "Nurses and doctors would deal with him" he replied as he parted whistling a popular melody.

"Shouldn't we tell agent Hotchner about it?" Sively was still struggling with her conscience, so he consulted Nick.

"He's already on his way home to see his kid. We could deal with them…" Nick left the phrase hanging as he offered agent Sively her coat. "...or we could grab something to eat. I know a good pizza place that just opened." he knew he had won the battle went she took her coat and started walking gracefully waiting for him to follow.

"What the hell?" Derek tried to stand up when he saw Rossi and Jake pass through the corridors but a firm grip stopped him.

"No way baby. You have to rest." Penelope ordered with a firm voice. She had stayed around as the doctor stitched Derek's face. He looked like a boxer after a long fight, with bruises and cuts all over his face. Despite that, Penelope still saw him as the most handsome man in Earth.

"The doctor said I could leave the observation area as soon as I felt better…" Derek felt like a little kid but he still knew his nurse too well to provoke her anger by disobeying.

"Well, that's his opinion." García rolled her eyes. "I'll take you home with me and I'll watch you through the night, handsome. That's what a good nurse would do." Penelope started picking up their stuff.

"You're a dam sexy good looking nurse, baby girl." Derek suddenly reminded a detail he wished rather to forget. "What about that boyfriend of yours?"

Penelope bit her lip and shifted her weight to one side and then another. That day she had been on the edge in a physical, emotional and physiological way. She, who rather preferred to be a rational and scientific person felt tempted to listen to her instincts. His best friend almost died today and that turned on an alarm on her. Every day he was out on the field it could be his last day. There was no time for regrets or second thoughts. She was suffering some personal dilemma with her moral but finally she solved it. Smiling she got near and gave Derek a soft kiss that he immediately tried to return, but she pulled away fast. "He can't be hurt for what he doesn't know."

"And…" Derek knew things couldn't be as good as they sounded. He had longed for that kiss more than he would ever confess and know that he had a taste, he wanted more. He knew this could ruin their friendship but after today's events he wondered if there was any point in letting their plans for the future keep them from living their present. What the hell, he was doing it, whatever the consequences it might bring!

"Tomorrow we'll forget about this whole horrible night and you'll blame it all to the painkillers" she seemed resigned with her solution but Derek knew there was no way to push her. She was too much of a good person to break up with Lynch and their friendship meant too much for her to ruin it. He decided to make the best of the rest of the night and then try to work out his feelings in the morning.

"Then let's leave already…the night is too short." Derek agreed as he kissed Penelope passionately grabbing her waist and pulling her closer. When they parted and she smiled, Derek knew that he was going to go throw hell every time he would see her kiss her boyfriend. Penelope knew that from that moment on, kissing any man wouldn't be as good as this kiss. Still, they left together, trying not to think about anything else but the moment they were living.

"Thanks for the ride, old man." Jake mocked of Rossi who was exhausted for carrying him around the hospital.

"No problem kid. Give her my best wishes." Rossi pointed out the patient's door as he walked away. After a long day, all he wanted was to take a good glass of wine and play his old records all through the night.

Jake smiled and patiently waited for Rossi to advance a safe distance. Then he checked if there was any doctor or nurse close before entering the room. What he saw took his breath away. Hope was connected to a bunch of tubes and things with sparkly little lights that checked on her vitals. Her olive skin had turned a soft gray pale brown and her eyes exhibited the evidence of a restless night.

"Hey." Jake didn't know what else to say. He took a seat next to her and gently took her hand. A silent tear escaped her eye and Jake felt a not forming down his throat. He managed to swallow it down and spit a few words. "It's ok."

"I stabbed you." Hope began crying with slight sobs." It's not ok."

"Ten stitches and two blood transfusions." Jake lifted his arm and pulled a bit the hospital coat to show the fresh bandage. "I'm still here because of you."

"Is everyone else mad at me?" Hope almost sounded like a little child. She hated to show her vulnerable side but the smile on Jake's face erased every single one of her fears.

"Well, García ended up taking Morgan home, so I guess if they were somehow angry, they'll forget tomorrow." Jake was amused by the surprise in Hope's eyes but he interrupted her before she could attack him with questions. "You need to rest, babe. I'll escape my nurse in the morning and come to check you out." Jake stood up and gave a sweet kiss to the girl he loved.

"No more red-haired girls?" Hope joked as they parted and Jake started walking towards the door.

"No." Jake confirmed as he closed the door. Moments later, the door opened again and Jake's face appeared. "But there's a blonde on the room next to you." Jake was quick enough to close the door before the shoe that Hope threw impacted on his face…

The End..


End file.
